Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device, more specifically, to a wearable electronic device that detecting heart rates.
Description of the Related Art
With rapid development of the technology in recent years, electronic devices become small in size while having more functions. To meet the market demands for customers, wearable electronic devices, such as smart watches, are launched attractively.
On the other hand, as people pay more attention on health, the wearable electronic device is now developed to have more function in detecting physiological signals. Conventionally, a heart rate is detected according to intensity changes of the light reflected by body pulses. However, the intensity changes of the reflected light are affected by motion artifacts when a testee is in exercising. In order to remove the impact of the motion artifacts, the current wearable electronic device is usually configured with an accelerometer and a gyroscope for acquiring the motion state, and a real heart rate is obtained by signal processing. However, such a wearable electronic device is costly. Furthermore, two types of raw data (i.e., the intensity of the reflected light and the acceleration data) need to be processed in conventional method, which increases the difficulty of signal processing.